1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tailgate arrangement which is located in the region of the rear opening of a vehicle and in the closed position borders the rear of a cargo space in which the tailgate has an upper tailgate part and a lower tailgate part which is coupled in the region of the lower edge of the rear opening of the vehicle and is aligned essentially horizontally in the open position
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent Application DE 196 19 126 A1 discloses a tailgate arrangement of a motor vehicle which is located in the region of the rear opening of the vehicle and which in the closed position borders the rear of a cargo space. The tailgate arrangement comprises an upper tailgate part and a lower tailgate part. The upper tailgate part is coupled in the region of the top edge of the rear opening and can be pivoted up for opening. The lower tailgate part is coupled in the region of the bottom edge of the rear opening of the vehicle and is aligned essentially horizontally in the open position.
The lower tailgate part in tailgate arrangements made in this way can generally be opened individually, i.e., independently of the upper tailgate part. Long articles can thus be transported such that they emerge to the rear out of the cargo space through the region of the rear opening of the vehicle which remains due to the opened lower tailgate part. However, there is then the problem that dirt and exhaust gases can penetrate into the interior of the vehicle via this opening region.